


Caramel Chocolate

by peachimochi



Series: daily clichés [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oneshot, markhyuck is like 2 lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachimochi/pseuds/peachimochi
Summary: Taeyong's last piece of Hershey's Kisses has disappeared.





	Caramel Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this under 3 hours, i really dont know
> 
> star by bazzi and love ya! by hyukoh kinda sets the mood for this by the way.

Exhausted. That is what his current state like. It's nice to take a breather by walking down Miami's beach but the sun is really blazing hot, like slicing thinly on his skin. Not to mention their tight schedule routine; flight, rest, concert, repeat.

Taeyong is not quite built this resilient.

He needs the comfort of rainy day bundled in a blanket, maybe some hot cocoa with marshmallow, and candy, yes, exactly.

He needs sugar to at least stay alive. 

The members are sprawled all over the place; taking pictures, sunbathing, splashing the briny salt water all over each other, breathing in the gentle ocean breezes washing over them.

Taeyong watched by the side, happy just by seeing his members happy.

But now, he is definitely going to use this free time properly, by going back to his hotel room to nibble his last piece of Hershey's Caramel Milk Chocolate Kisses.

_Ah, the smooth and barely bitter thin layer of milk chocolate, filled with silky vanilla-fragrant caramel, my little heaven, wait for me._

Excusing himself from the crowd, by informing to the manager and the members (latter don't really care though and Taeyong understands), he took heavy, little steps to not overexert himself, towards his bedroom, shared with the manager.

He arrived at his bedroom door standing ajar. 

His heartbeat picked up a slow pace as it speeds up.

Holding his breath, he entered himself into the room.

"Jaehyun?" 

The called name who has his broad back facing Taeyong now whipped himself around.

"Oh," he didn't miss the shocking look spreading all over his face. "Hi, hyung?" Jaehyun sits himself on the sofa nearby the window, busying himself with his phone.

The younger one is acting quite bizarrely but anyways, Taeyong's initial motive was to cure his sugar deprivation so he did not question why the younger one was in his room, how he did not notice that Jaehyun disappeared from the crowd earlier than him and proceed to the fridge.

Taeyong does not want to believe his eyes. 

His eyes could not find the chocolate.

His sense of vision is betraying him, yup, that's right.

Or maybe, as to how his gut points, the culprit is the big fluffy giant right before him. 

The puzzles are now completing itself.

He stared straight to Jung Jaehyun, no noises whatsoever, just a mere stare. 

Jaehyun rose from his seat, feeling the pang of guilt churning in the pit of his stomach, he made his way towards the guy standing by the fridge.

Taeyong now fixes his position by his arms locked on his chest, huffing.

"Care to exp-" his tiny waist is now being pulled by both of the warm and big palms of the person before him, closing their distance.

Smug just plastered on his face. Taeyong hated that expression. Something is definitely up.

He refuses to look into Jaehyun's eyes, no matter how gentle it was, how much of a puppy he resembles.

Taeyong's mom raised no weak bitch. He is not going to be crumpled by this trifle.  

It is not fair, he is exhausted, it's fine if he can't have a proper meal but he needs his sugar stock, and it's the last one. How could Jaehyun commit such thing?

Taeyong is crestfallen, mad even.

One of the palm by his waist then snakes its way around his cheeks, tracing every line and edges, cupping his chin, before he felt a presence of soft pressure against his lips.

He was confused by this sudden affection, not even realizing when Jaehyun pulled away to see his response, dazed.

Though there was lingering familiar scent from his kisser lips that was no longer on him.

Jaehyun's giggle echoed throughout the room as Taeyong was pulled closer into his embrace, so much closer he could feel his heartbeat, beating only for him at this moment. 

Their forehead was brought together before he was once again kissed, now properly. 

He is still tired, but he doesn't mind this, he liked it, it's been a while since they had their time together after some petty arguments arose that some fans even noticed. He still craves the chocolate, but this gradually soothes his burning heart.

So he placed both of his hands by Jaehyun's soft nape, his favorite spot before one of his fingers then travel to his head, curling and twisting the gorgeous boy before him's freshly dyed raspberry colored hair, his little habit, just like how Jaehyun would draw circles on his back while they are kissing.

Taeyong sense of smell is now alerted by the scent of his aftershave, of honey and lemon, his peach flavored lip balm and his recently changed cologne, Tom Ford's White Suede that smells exactly of baby powder. Just how much a baby his love wanted to be?

They kissed, for God knows how long, teeth clashing, lips bruised, tongues fighting for dominance when suddenly Taeyong felt warmth surging all over his body, waking him up from the train of thought.

Jaehyun pulled away slightly, gasping for air and that is when Taeyong sees and feels golden warm liquid dribble down their lips.

His sense of taste is now heightened now that he can taste chocolate and caramel that glides on his tongue.

Not wasting any delicious food, his lips were licked clean in no time at all before his lover picked him up and placed him gently on the bed for the second round of the previous activity. 

His sense of hearing failed him however, when all of a sudden the youngest of the group, Haechan or as they all called, Hyuck, is inside the room as well. 

"Taeyong hyung, have you seen Jae-" The only solution that he could come up with was to shove Jaehyun off him, fixing his hair, as if they were not doing anything in the first place, though the red and swollen lips definitely stated otherwise.

Hyuck grinned slyly, stepping outside of the room, not breaking eye contact with the lovebirds, before shouting, "Mark hyung! I won the bet!" 

Soon, the called name entered the room as well to witness the situation, giggling his heart out together with his best friend, "So much for a brother, huh, Taeyong hyung?" 

Well, they are brothers, just really, really close brothers. 

Apparently, people were looking for them since it's about dinner time.

So they left the room, not without Jaehyun kissing his beautiful boyfriend's cheek.

Jaehyun is willing to steal every last piece of Taeyong's chocolate if this is how the turn of event is going to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im still not over how jaehyun got brozoned dhsjsjkdkdkd  
> also, scream about jaeyong to @dearyunoh on twitter
> 
> update: did yall watch jaeyong's chocolate flirting on weekly idol? my dream came true 😩😩😩💘💘💘


End file.
